


Just Another Day at the Tower

by Morwen



Series: Here We Are Now [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Hank as well, Humor, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Pietro is kind of a dick, Tony's armor is creepy, and Steve wins all the best boyfriend awards AGAIN, and there might be spiders on the loose
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disziplin im Tower ist ein Problem. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ebenfalls. Tony hat ein neues Spielzeug und Steve ist nicht begeistert, so gar nicht. Meinungsverschiedenheiten folgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich hatte ich die Fanfic in drei Kapiteln veröffentlicht, aber ich packe sie hier mal alle zusammen. :)
> 
> Ich erreiche langsam den Punkt, an dem ich nicht mehr wirklich weiß, was ich tue.  
> Ihr seid gewarnt. *hust*

 

„Wir haben ein Problem“, sagte Hank eines Vormittags.

„Wasislos...?“, nuschelte Tony verschlafen und hob den Kopf von der Tischplatte. Da er erst vor wenigen Minuten aus dem Bett gestiegen war, standen seine Haare in alle Richtungen ab, und er trug lediglich einen Morgenmantel. In den Händen hielt er eine Kaffeetasse, die er besitzergreifend an sich drückte, als der andere die Küche betrat.

Hank hob eine Braue.

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel“, meinte Clint, der Tony gegenübersaß und außergewöhnlich guter Laune war. „Es ist erst seine zweite Tasse. Vor drei Tassen fängt sein Spatzenhirn nicht an zu arbeiten.“

„Pah...!“, machte Tony mit gekränkter Miene, ließ dann aber wieder den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken, wobei er ein Geräusch von sich gab, das dem eines sterbenden Wales nicht unähnlich war.

Steve, der auf dem Sitz neben ihm saß, musste schmunzeln, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Teamkollegen zu, der mitten im Raum stand und sehr nervös aussah.

„Was gibt es, Ha-?“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn auf einmal fegte ein heftiger Wind durch die Küche, der die Papiere auf dem Tisch durch die Luft wirbelte und das Geschirr in den Schränken und das Besteck in seinen Fächern klappern ließ. Er rüttelte an den Stühlen und ließ die Lampen an der Decke flackern, und dann manifestierte sich plötzlich ein silberhaariger, junger Mann vor dem Kühlschrank. Als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt öffnete er seelenruhig die Tür und inspizierte den Inhalt, während der Rest der Anwesenden ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte.

„Ah!“, machte der junge Mann nach einem kurzen Moment und lächelte zufrieden, dann bückte er sich, um nach etwas zu greifen, und schloss die Kühlschranktür wieder.

Anschließend wandte er sich zu den anderen herum.

„Tut mir leid für die Unterbrechung“, entschuldigte er sich und hielt das Glas in seiner Hand hoch. „Es gibt einfach keine vernünftige Salsa-Soße in Venedig. – Bye!“

Und damit verschwand er mit dem gleichen Wirbelsturm, in dem er zuvor gekommen war.

Obwohl der ganze Vorgang nicht länger als zehn Sekunden gedauert haben konnte, sah der Raum so aus, als wäre ein Tornado hindurchgezogen. Während Steve sich die Haare wieder glatt strich, die nach dem kurzen Zwischenfall völlig zerzaust waren, sah Clint missmutig das Papierchaos auf dem Boden an.

„Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut“, meinte er.

Tony starrte nur konsterniert in seine Kaffeetasse, die jetzt nur noch halb so voll war, wie zuvor. Die andere Hälfte ihres Inhalts befand sich auf seinem Morgenmantel.

„Das“, klagte er und wrang einen nassen Ärmel aus, „war eine absolut unnötige Verschwendung von gutem Kaffee.“

Steve machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Ich habe Pietro schon mehrfach gesagt, dass er das innerhalb des Towers lassen soll“, sagte er. „Es ist gefährlich und unverantwortlich von ihm, hier drin seine Kräfte einzusetzen!“

„ _Und_ er hinterlässt dabei jedes Mal nur Chaos“, fügte Clint hinzu. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wie kann es überhaupt sein, dass er hier ist? Ich dachte, er und seine Schwester machen gerade Urlaub in Italien.“

„Ich schätze, da ist Wanda im Moment auch noch“, spekulierte Tony. „Pietro ist nur mal kurz vor die Tür gegangen, um Vorräte zu besorgen, wie es scheint.“

„Aber Venedig ist _auf der anderen Seite des Planeten!_ “

„Er ist halt _sehr_ schnell.“ Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Andere Leute gehen jeden Tag im Park joggen. Pietro läuft in der Zwischenzeit einmal um den Globus. – Und ganz ehrlich, Barton? Du hast schon seltsamere Dinge gesehen.“

Clint schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Darum muss ich mich aber nicht auch an sie _gewöhnen_ “, murmelte er, bevor er aufstand, um die heruntergefallenen Papiere wieder aufzusammeln.

Tony und Steve sahen sich an.

‚ _Später_ ‘, schien Steves Blick sagen zu wollen. ‚ _Wir werden später noch über Pietro reden. Ein solches Verhalten bleibt nicht ohne Konsequenzen!_ ‘

Tony verzog nur den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln und stand dann auf, um sich neuen Kaffee zu holen.

Erst jetzt schien Steve wieder einzufallen, dass Hank noch immer mitten im Raum stand und gerade dabei gewesen war, ihnen etwas mitzuteilen.

„Tut mir leid, Hank“, sagte er zu dem Wissenschaftler und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Was wolltest du sagen?“

„Ich, uhm...“ Pym kratzte sich am Kinn und suchte vorsichtig nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ich vermisse eines meiner... wie soll ich es sagen... Versuchsobjekte.“

Es wurde plötzlich sehr still im Raum.

„Definiere Versuchsobjekt“, sagte Steve nach einer Weile.

„Definiere _vermissen_ “, fügte Clint hinzu, der sich gerade nach einem Blatt gebückt hatte und mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war.

Tony sah nur wortlos in seine Kaffeetasse, während neben ihm die Espressomaschine summend zum Leben erwachte.

Pym atmete tief durch.

„Wie ihr wisst, erforsche und beobachte ich in meinem Labor verschiedene Insektenarten“, erklärte er dann. „Wie sie untereinander agieren, wie sie miteinander kommunizieren... Mein Ziel ist es dabei, einen Weg zu finden, mit _ihnen_ zu kommunizieren, ähnlich, wie es mir schon mit den Ameisen gelungen ist. Dabei habe ich mich in den letzten Jahren nach und nach zu immer höheren Lebensformen vorgearbeitet...“

„Mir gefällt die Richtung nicht, in die dieses Gespräch geht...“, murmelte Clint.

„... und bin mittlerweile bei den Arachniden angelangt“, fuhr Hank fort.

„Japp. _Definitiv_ keine Richtung, die mir gefällt“, wiederholte der Bogenschütze.

Steve runzelte die Stirn und warf Clint einen Blick zu, der den anderen verstummen ließ.

„Arachnida“, sagte Tony auf einmal, der die Augen noch immer auf seine Kaffeetasse gerichtet hatte. „Spinnentiere. Auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet, in unseren Breitengraden jedoch größtenteils harmlos.“

Er hob den Kopf und sah Hank aus dunklen Augen an. „Lass mich raten – es sind keine von der harmlosen Sorte, die du in deinem Labor untersuchst...?“

Pym räusperte sich.

„Ich... nun ja... ... nein“, entgegnete er niedergeschlagen.

„Großartig“, meinte Clint mit wenig Begeisterung.

„Wir finden sie schon wieder“, sagte Steve ruhig. „Wie sieht sie aus?“

„Wie eine Spinne?“, mutmaßte Clint trocken. „Du weißt schon – acht Beine, haarig, hungriger Blick...?“

„Höre ich da etwa Angst in deiner Stimme?“, stichelte Tony.

„Respekt, Stark. Lediglich _Respekt_. Glaub mir, nachdem du mal ein paar Tage im australischen Outback verbracht hast, hättest du den auch“, entgegnete der andere Mann finster.

„Ruhe, ihr zwei“, unterbrach sie Steve streng, bevor er Hank mit einem Nicken zum Weitersprechen aufforderte.

„Die Spinne, die wir suchen, ist etwa so groß...“ Pym legte seine Hände aneinander. Clint gab im Hintergrund ein leises Stöhnen von sich. „... schwarz und am ganzen Körper behaart. Sie bewegt sich sehr schnell.“

Er überlegte kurz. „Und sie kann springen.“

„Ist sie giftig?“, fragte Steve.

„Tödlich sogar“, entgegnete Hank und Tony lächelte humorlos. „Aber sie verfügt über eine Art primitiven... _Verstand_ , könnte man fast schon sagen. Sie hat Instinkte. Sie beißt nur, wenn sie bedroht wird, ist ansonsten aber friedlich.“

„Wie beruhigend“, murmelte Clint.

„Wie konnte sie überhaupt entkommen?“, fragte Tony und Hank senkte den Blick, offensichtlich über sich selbst verärgert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gestand er. „Wenn ich nicht persönlich im Labor bin, ist es für gewöhnlich verschlossen, damit Unfälle wie diese nicht passieren können. Letzte Nacht konnte ich es jedoch leider nicht abschließen, da ich meine Schlüsselkarte gestern verlegt habe, und als ich heute Morgen meine Versuche fortsetzen wollte, war die Spinne nicht mehr da...“

„Du hast deine Schlüsselkarte verloren?“ Tony starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Und du teilst uns das _jetzt_ erst mit?“

Auch Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten uns dringend noch mal über die Sicherheitsstandards in den Laboren unterhalten...“

„Moment“, unterbrach ihn Tony an diesem Punkt. „‚Laboren‘? Wieso Plural? In _meinem_ Labor ist es _immer_ sicher!“

Die drei anderen Männer sahen ihn wortlos an.

Tony warf die Arme in die Luft. „Okay, okay... _meistens_ jedenfalls!“

„‚Meistens‘ ist nicht gut genug“, erwiderte Steve nur. „Ein ‚immer‘ wäre mir sehr viel lieber.“ Er sah Tony und Hank scharf an. „Und was ich gesagt habe, habe ich ernst gemeint – wir _werden_ noch mal auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kommen.“

Er stand auf. „Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres zu tun. Wir müssen diese Spinne wiederfinden. – JARVIS?“

„Sir?“, ertönte die Stimme der künstlichen Intelligenz.

„Aktiviere Notfallprotokoll 3“, sagte Steve. „Fenster und Türen bleiben geschlossen, und niemand geht in den Turm rein oder raus, bevor die Spinne wieder im Labor ist. Verstanden?“

„Jawohl, Sir.“

Ein lautes Rumpeln ertönte und es wurde plötzlich dunkler im Raum, als sich von außen schwere Metallgitter vor die Fenster und die Außenwände des Towers senkten. Anschließend schob sich eine mehrere Zentimeter dicke Schicht aus Stahlschienen darüber, wie ein Vorhang aus Metall, der keinen einzigen Lichtstrahl durchließ.

Kurz darauf war die gesamte Fensterfront versiegelt, und nach nur einer Minute hatte sich das ganze Gebäude gegen die Außenwelt abgeschottet und die letzten Gitter senkten sich mit einem endgültig klingenden „Klank“. Einen Augenblick lang saßen sie in totaler Finsternis, bevor das Gebäude auf Notstrom schaltete und die Lampen über ihren Köpfen flackernd wieder zum Leben erwachten.

„Okay“, sagte Steve und warf den anderen einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber... ich _habe_ doch Notfallprotokoll 3 gesagt, nicht Notfallprotokoll 1. Oder?“

„Jepp“, meinte Clint, der sich misstrauisch umsah. „Klar und deutlich.“

„Was bedeutet Notfallprotokoll 1?“, fragte Hank.

„Totale Abriegelung des Gebäudes“, erklärte Tony und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Notfallprotokoll 1 tritt nur dann in Kraft, wenn New York eine Gefahr droht, die so groß ist, dass nicht mal die Avengers sie abwenden können.“

„Was für eine Gefahr?“, wollte Hank wissen.

„Uh, keine Ahnung.“ Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Meteor? Ein nuklearer Angriff...?“

„Soll das etwa heißen...“ Clint riss die Augen auf. „Oh mein Gott – _Tasha!_ “

„Und Janet!“ Hank war nicht minder verzweifelt. „Sie und Natasha wollten heute eine Ausstellung besuchen...!“

Doch bevor die beiden Männer aus dem Raum stürmen konnten, sprang Steve auf und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Agent Barton! Doktor Pym!“, sagte er mit strenger Stimme und der befehlende Tonfall ließ die beiden automatisch innehalten. „Jetzt bloß nicht den Kopf verlieren! Wir _wissen nicht_ , was passiert ist – oder ob überhaupt etwas passiert ist! Wir sollten zuerst die Lage erkunden! Soweit ich weiß, könnte die ganze Sache auch nur ein Systemfehler sein.“

Er sah zur Decke empor.

„JARVIS!“, rief er, doch der Computer antwortete nicht.

„Notfallprotokoll 1 deaktiviert automatisch die KI“, teilte Tony ihm mit. „JARVIS läuft jetzt nur noch im Keller, wo sich die Backup-Server befinden.“

„Können wir ihn von dort aus wieder im ganzen Gebäude zum Laufen bringen?“, fragte Steve. „Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir hier immer noch zusammen mit einer hochgiftigen Spinne eingesperrt sind, die wir als erstes finden müssen – und dafür brauchen wir die Hilfe von JARVIS.“

Tony dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann nickte er schließlich.

„Ich denke, das sollte ich hinkriegen, ja.“

„Gut.“

Mit entschlossener Miene sah Steve sie an.

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, die anderen zu wecken.“

 

~*~

 

„Es ist zu ruhig“, sagte Jane.

Das Team – oder zumindest der Teil davon, der zum Zeitpunkt der Abriegelung im Tower gewesen waren – hatte sich in der Küche versammelt. Jane Foster saß neben Thor, der ein leuchtend neongelbes T-Shirt und beängstigend enge Jeans trug. Er spielte abwesend mit seinem Hammer, während er einen Blick in die Runde warf. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß Carol Danvers, die kurz zuvor aus der Dusche gekommen war und ein Handtuch um den Kopf gewickelt hatte. Hinter ihr lehnte Luke Cage an der Wand, der gerade im Fitnessraum Gewichte gehoben hatte, als es vor den Fenstern dunkel geworden war.

Bruce fehlte, aber Carol hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er Natasha und Janet zur Ausstellung begleitet hatte. Das war für alle eine Erleichterung, denn falls außerhalb des Turms tatsächlich etwas geschehen war, dann würde Hulk gut auf die beiden Frauen aufpassen.

„Wenn draußen wirklich eine Bombe oder so hochgegangen ist“, fuhr Jane fort, „sollten wir dann nicht wenigstens die Erschütterungen spüren? So fest kann das Fundament des Turms auch nicht sein, dass wir hier _gar_ nichts davon mitbekommen würden.“

„Hey“, warf Tony ein. „Beleidige mein Baby nicht!“

Er sagte es weniger, weil er sich tatsächlich angegriffen fühlte, sondern eher, um die angespannte Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Was nicht funktionierte.

„Jane hat Recht, es ist viel zu ruhig“, meinte Hank und verschränkte nervös die Arme vor der Brust.

„Könnte es tatsächlich nur ein Fehler im System sein?“, fragte Clint, der im Schneidersitz auf der Küchenzeile saß, seinen Bogen in der Hand. „Vielleicht hat JARVIS versehentlich das falsche Notfallprotokoll aktiviert.“

Doch Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn JARVIS solche groben Fehler machen würde, dann wären wir alle schon längst nicht mehr am Leben.“

„Oh, gut, erinnere uns doch _noch_ mal daran, auf wie viele verschiedene Arten deine KI uns töten könnte, wenn sie wollte“, entgegnete Clint trocken.

Tonys Augen blitzten auf.

„JARVIS würde _niemandem_ von euch-!“

„Ruhe“, unterbrach ihn Steve. Seine Stimme war leise, doch wie immer, wenn er sprach, waren sofort alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wir können JARVIS im Moment nicht erreichen, dafür müssen wir zuerst zu den Notfallservern hinunter in den Keller.“ Er warf Tony einen  Blick zu. „Wir beide werden uns darum kümmern.“

Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Okay.“

Steve sah die anderen an. „In der Zwischenzeit werdet ihr euch schon mal in Zweierteams auf die Suche nach der Spinne machen. Denn auch nachdem wir JARVIS hier oben wieder zum Laufen gebracht haben, wird es eine Weile dauern, bis er den kompletten Tower gescannt hat.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Am besten, jeder von euch, der keine übernatürlichen Kräfte hat, schnappt sich einen Partner mit Superkräften. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. – Und achtet darauf, jede Tür sorgfältig wieder hinter euch zu schließen, sobald ihr einen neuen Raum betreten habt!“

Er sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Noch Fragen?“

Doch die anderen schüttelten nur die Köpfe.

Clint rutschte derweil von der Küchenzeile und ging zum Tisch hinüber.

„Ja“, sagte er. „ _Ich_ hätte eine.“

Er legte Thor eine Hand auf die Schulter, und der andere hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

Clint grinste. „Ich will Thor. Erhebt noch jemand Anspruch auf Thor?“

Steve verdrehte die Augen.

„Mir ist egal, wie ihr euch aufteilt, Hauptsache, ihr einigt euch untereinander“, meinte er.

Dann sah er zu Tony hinüber. „Kommst du?“

Tony, der noch immer eine halbleere Tasse mittlerweile kalten Kaffees in der Hand hielt, blinzelte kurz.

„Ich, uhm“, sagte er. Dann stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch und ging zu Steve hinüber, der bereits an der Tür stand und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Tony nickte ihm zu. „Okay. Ich bin bereit.“  
 

~*~

 

„Sie müssten das nicht tun, und das weißt du“, sagte Tony, während sie den Gang entlangliefen, der zum Fahrstuhl führte. „Sobald JARVIS aktiv ist, kann er den kompletten Tower bis auf den Kubikmillimeter scannen. Warum schickst du sie trotzdem raus? Was, wenn einer von ihnen tatsächlich über die Spinne stolpert und von ihr gebissen wird?“

„Hoffen wir, dass es nicht dazu kommt“, entgegnete Steve. Dann fuhr er sich seufzend mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Glaub mir, Tony, es ist besser, wenn sie etwas zu tun haben. Wenn sie weiterhin alle zusammenhocken, während draußen vielleicht gerade die Welt untergeht, würden sie sich mit ihren wilden Theorien nur gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben. Darum ist es das Beste, ihnen solange eine Beschäftigung zu geben.“

„Also nur als Präventionsmaßnahme gegen Lagerkoller.“ Tony nickte. „Clever.“

„Ich war im Krieg“, sagte Steve. „Ich habe oft genug gesehen, wie Menschen auf engem Raum in Extremsituationen die Beherrschung verlieren, ich muss das Gleiche nicht bei einem halben Dutzend Personen mit Superkräften erleben. Das könnte in einem Desaster enden.“

Dann warf er Tony, der immer noch seinen Morgenmantel anhatte und barfuß neben ihm hereilte, einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Sag mal, willst du dir nicht noch schnell was anderes anziehen, bevor wir in den Keller runterfahren?“, fragte er.

Doch der andere winkte nur ab.

„Nah“, meinte er. „Mir geht’s gut, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich habe ein paar meiner besten Erfindungen im Morgenmantel zusammengeschraubt, für mich ist das ein völlig natürlicher Zustand.“

Steve schmunzelte. „ _Das_ glaube ich dir aufs Wort.“

Sie erreichten den Fahrstuhl und Tony drückte auf die Taste, um die Kabine zu öffnen.

Doch auf dem kleinen Display neben der Tür erschien nur ein leuchtend roter Schriftzug.

„,Aufzug außer Betrieb‘? Will der mich _verarschen?_ “ Tony stöhnte.

„Sieht aus, als wäre nicht nur JARVIS von Notfallprotokoll 1 betroffen“, stellte Steve fest. Dann sah er den anderen Mann an. „Wir schaffen das schon. Dann nehmen wir eben das Treppenhaus.“

Tony blinzelte. „Es gibt ein Treppenhaus?“

„Tony, du hast diesen Turm _selbst gebaut!_ “

„Oh, richtig.“ Tony grübelte einen Moment lang. „Du hast Recht. Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Hey, wir haben ein Treppenhaus! – Folge mir unauffällig!“

Er lief los und bog in einen der anderen Korridore ab.

Steve seufzte leise, dann setzte auch er sich wieder in Bewegung und folgte seinem Freund.  
 

~*~

 

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus, dass Clint sich einfach deinen Freund geschnappt hat?“, fragte Carol, als sie und Jane die Trainingsarena betraten.

„Warum sollte es?“, entgegnete die andere Frau und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie trug lediglich ihren Pyjama und dazu Turnschuhe, und in der Hand hielt sie ein Küchenmesser. „Ich hatte ihn schließlich die letzten paar Tage für mich. Es ist nur zu fair, ihn auch mal wieder mit anderen zu teilen.“

„Dass du ihn die letzten paar Tage lang für dich hattest, konnte jeder im Turm laut und deutlich hören“, meinte Carol trocken. „Ich meine, ich freue mich für dich und alles, aber meine Güte, _Jane!_ Wenigstens sechs Stunden Schlaf wären letzte Nacht nett gewesen, weißt du.“

Sie zwinkerte der anderen Frau zu, die rot angelaufen war.

„Sorry“, murmelte Jane und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Es ist nur... ich sehe ihn so selten, weil er nie da ist und ich nie Urlaub habe, und... und...“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Ist schon okay“, winkte Carol nur ab. „Ich kann dich ja irgendwo auch verstehen. Ihr wollt die wenige Zeit, die ihr zusammen habt, nutzen. Das ist in diesem Job auch nur vernünftig.“

Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab und schwebte an die Decke der Halle, von wo aus sie einen Überblick über die ganze Arena hatte.

„Kannst du was sehen?“, rief Jane nach einer Weile von unten.

Doch Carol schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie über die Übungsgeräte und den Parcours hinwegglitt.

„Nichts“, sagte sie. „ Falls die Spinne tatsächlich noch im Tower ist, dann ist sie jedenfalls nicht hier.“

Sie sank wieder zum Boden hinab.

„Trainingsarena: check“, meinte sie. „Wir sollten weitergehen.“

Jane nickte nervös und ließ ihr Messer sinken.

„Oh, und übrigens“, sagte Carol, als sie sich dem Ausgang der Arena näherten. „Cap und Stark sind auch nicht viel besser. Jedenfalls, wenn sie nicht gerade die Nacht in Tonys Werkstatt verbringen, was auch nicht selten vorkommt...“

„Oh mein Gott.“ Janes Augen wurden groß. „ _Jetzt_ verstehe, wieso sich Tony letztens beschwert hat, dass ihn niemand außer Steve je dort besuchen kommt! Ihr befürchtet alle, ihr könntet sie mitten beim-“

„Japp.“ Carol lachte. „Du hast es erfasst.“  
 

~*~

 

„Das ist ganz schön tief“, stellte Tony fest, als er sich über das Geländer lehnte und in den Schacht hinabstarrte, in dem sich die Stufen vom Erdgeschoss bis zur 55. Etage hinaufwanden.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen und nicht weiter hier herumstehen“, meinte Steve und legte dem anderen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, Tony. Auf geht’s.“

Doch Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vergiss es“, sagte er. „Ich laufe doch keine zweitausend Treppenstufen bis hinunter in den Keller, ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig. – Nein...“  Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „... ich denke, ich habe eine bessere Idee.“

Er krempelte die Ärmel seines Morgenmantels bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch, und Steve, der ahnte, was er vorhatte, warf ihm einen beunruhigten Blick zu.

„Oh, nein“, sagte er. „Tony, _nein!_ “

Tony grinste.

„Oh, doch“, erwiderte er und streckte die Arme aus, über das Geländer und den Treppenhausschacht.

Eine Weile passierte nichts, doch dann ertönte plötzlich ein leises Summen in der Tiefe, das immer lauter wurde.

„Kommt zu Papa“, sagte Tony zufrieden, als die Handschuhe seiner Rüstung wenige Augenblicke später die oberste Etage erreicht hatten und sich um seine Hände und Unterarme schmiegten. Er testete kurz die Beweglichkeit seiner Finger und die Schubkraft der Repulsor-Blaster, dann drehte er sich zu Steve herum und breitete die Arme aus.

„Wenn ich bitten darf?“ Tony strahlte.

„Eines Tages“, sagte Steve kopfschüttelnd, während er die Arme um ihn legte, „ich schwöre, _eines Tages_ werde ich vielleicht herausfinden, wie ich mich jemals in einen Wahnsinnigen verlieben konnte.“

„Wenn du es weißt, ruf mich an“, entgegnete Tony grinsend und richtete seine Handflächen auf den Boden. „Halt dich gut fest!“

Sie hoben langsam ab und schwebten über das Treppengeländer und hinaus über den Schacht. Steve klammerte sich so fest an Tony, dass der ARC-Reaktor schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust drückte. Er wagte es kaum, einen Blick in die Tiefe zu werfen. Er hatte nicht direkt _Angst_ vor Höhen, aber er verband damit auch keine sehr guten Erinnerungen.

„Ah, exzellent“, sagte Tony. „Ich wollte dich gerade auffordern, dich _wirklich_ gut festzuhalten.“

„Wieso das?“, fragte Steve. „Was hast du-“  
 

~*~

 

Clint drehte sich um.

Thor, der neben ihm herlief, blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an, den Hammer lässig über eine Schulter geschwungen.

„Hast du etwas gesehen?“

Doch Clint schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich könnte schwören, dass ich gerade jemanden hab schreien hören“, entgegnete er unsicher. „Und es klang irgendwie nach Cap...“  
 

~*~

 

Tony lachte.

Steve war aschfahl im Gesicht und seine Beine zitterten nach dem freien Fall so sehr, dass er auf Hände und Knie sank – und Tony, dieser Bastard, _lachte_ einfach nur! Steve wollte ihn erwürgen.

Allmählich bekam sich der andere jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle, und abgesehen von einem gelegentlichen Kichern konnte er den Lachanfall schließlich bezwingen.

„Oh Gott, dein Gesicht“, sagte er und grinste. „Ich habe mittlerweile ja schon alle möglichen Gesichter von dir gesehen, aber _dieses_ war selbst mir noch neu.“

Steve rührte sich jedoch nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin auf den kalten Marmorboden unter sich. Tony wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er dieses Mal vielleicht doch ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Er beugte sich zu Steve hinunter und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern.

„Tut mir leid, das war wirklich nicht nett von mir“, meinte er und fuhr sanft mit einer Hand durch Steves Haare. „Es ist alles okay, Steve. _Wir_ sind okay. Ich habe uns ja rechtzeitig wieder abgebremst. Ich werde das nicht noch mal machen, versprochen. – Oh Gott, es tut mir leid, bitte hör auf zu zittern, ich fühle mich sonst noch mieser, als sowieso schon...“

Der andere Mann stieß langsam die Luft aus und entspannte sich allmählich wieder. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah Tony an.

„Weißt du“, sagte er leise, „manchmal frage ich mich, wieso ich den anderen eigentlich ständig predige, verantwortungsvoll mit ihren Kräften umzugehen, wenn wir selbst mit so schlechtem Beispiel vorangehen.“

Tony erstarrte für einen Moment, dann ließ er Steve los und richtete sich wieder auf.

Er hatte diese Bemerkung verdient, das wusste er ganz genau, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie verdammt wehtat.

„Steve...“

Doch der andere erhob sich nur auf wackeligen Knien und winkte ab.

„Nicht jetzt“, entgegnete er und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen.“

Als er jedoch Tonys unglückliches Gesicht sah, blieb er stehen. Wenn er aufgebracht war, vergaß er manchmal, wie einfach es doch sein konnte, die Barriere zu durchdringen, die Tony errichtet hatte, um sein Herz vor dem Rest der Welt zu schützen.

Seufzend nahm Steve seine Hand und zog ihn dann in seine Arme.

„Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint, Tony“, sagte er und schmiegte die Wange an seine dunklen Haare. „Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass, egal, was für einen Unsinn du in Zukunft auch anstellen solltest, ich nie damit aufhören werde, dich zu lieben. _Nie_. – Hast du verstanden?“

Er spürte den anderen zaghaft nicken.

„Ist alles wieder okay?“

Ein erneutes Nicken.

„Gut.“

Er küsste Tony auf die Stirn, dann schob er ihn wieder von sich.

„Jetzt lass uns gehen.“  
 

~*~

 

„Warum rufen Sie sie nicht einfach?“

„Hm?“, machte Hank, der gerade dabei war, die Schränke in den Laboren zu öffnen und ihren Inhalt zu untersuchen. „Was meinst du?“

„Wenn Sie ein Gerät entwickelt haben, mit dem Sie mit Spinnen reden können, wieso rufen Sie das Vieh nicht einfach her?“, erklärte Luke geduldig.

Hank unterdrückte den Drang, vor Frust mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

„Wenn ich die Technik schon so weit perfektioniert hätte, dass ich so etwas machen kann, dann wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Situation“, entgegnete er. „Und jetzt steh nicht da rum, sondern hilf mir!“

„Sorry, Doc.“ Luke zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern und machte keine Anstalten, von seinem Platz neben der Tür zu weichen. „Die Labore sind _Ihr_ Reich, nicht meines. Ich bin wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen; wenn ich Ihnen hier drin bei der Suche helfe, dann verhelfe ich vielleicht versehentlich noch mehr von Ihren Haustierchen zur Flucht, und das wollen wir ja nicht.“

Hank starrte ihn an und fragte sich in diesem Moment nicht zum ersten Mal, wieso er nicht länger mit Jane um Carol gefeilscht hatte.  
 

~*~

 

„Na endlich!“

Tony fuhr in Windeseile sämtliche Computer hoch, nachdem sie den langgestreckten Kellerraum betreten hatten, in dem sich neben den Backup-Servern auch der Großteil von Tonys Ausrüstung befand.

An der hintersten Wand stand die Vitrine mit der neuesten Iron-Man-Rüstung. Zwei parallele Löcher befanden sich auf Hüfthöhe im Glas – auf dem Boden davor lagen Scherben – und der Rüstung fehlten beide Arme.

Nach nicht mal einer halben Minute hörten sie ein Knacken in den Lautsprechern an der Decke und eine ihnen wohlbekannte britische – und in diesem Moment leicht genervt klingende – Stimme meldete sich zu Wort.

„Vielen Dank, Sir“, sagte JARVIS. „Vor allem für Ihre unermesslichen _Güte_ , mich wieder zu aktivieren. Was ist passiert?“

„Notfallprotokoll 1“, erklärte Tony knapp. „Hast _du_ das ausgelöst, mein Guter?“

„Sir“, erwiderte JARVIS. „Sie haben mich programmiert, weil Sie zur Abwechslung eine künstliche Intelligenz schaffen wollten, die _keine Fehler macht_.“

Tony grinste und tätschelte den PC. „Wenn du ‚nein‘ meinst, dann _sag_ es doch einfach.“

„Eine solch direkte Antwort wäre unhöflich, Sir.“

„Sicher doch.“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf, dann flogen seine Finger über die Tastatur, als er die Codes aufrief, die JARVIS den Zugriff auf das komplette Haus ermöglichen sollten.

Steve, der sich zwischen all den technischen Anlagen immer vorkam, wie in einem Science-Fiction-Film, schlenderte derweil zu der Rüstung hinüber, die armlos in ihrer Vitrine stand.

Tony hatte in den letzten Wochen schon viele Tests mit ihr unternommen, aber er war noch weit davon entfernt, die Technik dahinter zu perfektionieren. Doch obwohl Steve wusste, dass der andere sein neuestes Projekt abgöttisch liebte, war er skeptisch, was die Rüstung anging. Es war etwas an ihr, das ihn nervös machte.

Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite.

Die Rüstung tat es ihm spiegelverkehrt nach.

Ja.

_Das_ war zum Beispiel eines der Dinge, die ihn daran beunruhigten.

Mit einem Schaudern wandte Steve sich ab, wobei er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass die Rüstung ihm hinterherblickte, als er zu Tony zurückkehrte.

Dieser erstarrte plötzlich und seine Hände verharrten regungslos dicht über der Tastatur.

Ein Fenster hatte sich auf dem Display geöffnet, aus dessen Inhalt Steve nicht schlau wurde – ganz im Gegensatz jedoch zu dem anderen Mann, der den Bildschirm nur fassungslos anstarrte.

Dann stieß Tony auf einmal ein humorloses Lachen aus.

„Oh, komm schon“, sagte er. „Das kann doch nicht dein _Ernst_ sein...!“

 

~*~

 

„Ein... _was?_ “

„Ein Standardabwehrreaktionstest.“ Tony drehte seinen Stuhl halb zu Steve herum und lächelte schief. „Stell es dir als das Avengers-Äquivalent zur Feuerschutzübung vor.“

„Das heißt, wir _stehen_ gar nicht unter Beschuss?“ Steve starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Außerhalb des Towers ist die Welt völlig in Ordnung?“

„Tja.“ Tony zuckte mit den Schultern und schielte dann zum Bildschirm hinüber. „Muss seltsam von draußen ausgesehen haben, als der Turm plötzlich sämtliche Schilde hochgefahren hat...“

„Tony! _Warum um alles in der Welt_ programmierst du so etwas? Und vor allem – wieso hast du uns nie gesagt, dass so etwas mal passieren könnte?“

„Weil ich es schlichtweg vergessen habe“, erklärte Tony mit ruhiger Stimme. Er spürte, dass Steve kurz davor war, ihn am Kragen zu packen und zu schütteln. „Zwischen dem Wiederaufbau des Towers nach dem Angriff der Chitauri und dem heutigen Tag sind _sehr_ viele Dinge passiert, wie du weißt. Ich bin ein Genie, aber auch ich kann nicht ständig an alles denken.“

„Sir, wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte...“

„Nicht jetzt, JARVIS“, unterbrach ihn Tony genervt. „Du hast einen Job zu erledigen: scanne den Tower und finde diese verdammte Spinne! Ich habe dir eben Zugriff auf das gesamte Gebäude verschafft.“

„Sir, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun. Ich wollte Sie bezüglich des Standardabwehrreaktionstests nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass-“

„Ja, verdammt, ich bin an allem schuld und habe es vermasselt! – Ist es das, was du hören willst?“

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich Ihren seltenen Moment der Einsicht nicht bewundern würde, aber-“

Tony verdrehte die Augen.

„JARVIS, Stummschaltung!“, rief er und abrupt verstummte der Computer.

Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Meine _Güte_...“

Dann sah er wieder zu Steve auf, der ihn immer noch mit finsterer Miene anstarrte, und er seufzte.

„Hör zu... es tut mir leid, okay?“ Tony zwang sich, dem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen und nicht sofort wieder den Blick abzuwenden. „Als wir den Tower nach dem Wiederaufbau in Betrieb genommen haben, habe ich die Software des Hauses so programmiert, dass sie hin und wieder von selbst eines der Notfallprotokolle aktiviert – um den Avengers eine Gelegenheit zu geben, für den Ernstfall zu trainieren. Wann diese Tests stattfinden, weiß ich selbst nicht, das legt der Computer automatisch fest. Mich trifft es also genauso unvorbereitet, wie euch.“

Er rieb sich die Wange und warf dann erneut einen Blick auf den Bildschirm.

„Damals konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, wie häufig wir später im Einsatz sein würden, und dass sich so ein Test eher als hinderlich, denn als lehrreich für das Team erweisen würde. Im Moment läuft das  Programm automatisch einmal komplett durch, aber sobald die Schilde wieder unten sind, werde ich sofort die Software umprogrammieren, damit so etwas nicht noch mal passiert, versprochen.“

Steve sagte noch immer kein Wort, was dem anderen Mann etwas Sorgen machte, aber nach einer Weile verschwand der finstere Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht und wich Resignation.

„Du hast diesen Test programmiert, damit wir wachsam bleiben“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich erkenne die gute Absicht dahinter, auch wenn ich etwas enttäuscht bin, dass du mir nie Bescheid gesagt hast.“

Tony seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung auf. Steve würde ihm also offenbar doch nicht den Kopf abreißen. Das gab ihm Hoffnung.

„Aber ich werde die anderen auch _nicht_ davon abhalten, dich zu massakrieren, sobald sie herausgefunden haben, warum wir uns in dieser Lage befinden“, fuhr Steve ungerührt fort und Tonys Mut sank wieder etwas. „Ihrem Zorn musst du dich allein stellen.“

Dann beugte er sich über Tonys Schulter und sah auf den Bildschirm.

„Wie lange dauert es noch, bis Notfallprotokoll 1 wieder deaktiviert wird und der Tower in den Standardmodus zurückkehrt?“, fragte er.

„Der Test dauert insgesamt zwei Stunden“, erklärte Tony, der froh darüber war, dass sich für Steve die Sache damit erledigt hatte. Ein nachtragender Liebhaber war das Schlimmste überhaupt. „Also noch etwa eine Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten, bis die Schilde sich wieder zurückziehen.“

„Gut.“ Steve nickte. „Und wie lange, bis JARVIS den Tower komplett gescannt hat und wir endlich wissen, wo sich diese Spinne befindet?“

„Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten. Ich habe die Parameter so eingestellt, dass wir nach beendetem Scan die genaue Position von jedem einzelnen _Staubkorn_ im Gebäude kennen. Das Mistvieh wird uns nicht entgehen.“

„Zwanzig Minuten.“ Steve strich sich über das Kinn. „So lange werden wir hier also erst mal festsitzen.“

„Es müssen keine langweiligen zwanzig Minuten sein“, meinte Tony und grinste. „Mir fallen eine _Menge_ Dinge ein, die man in zwanzig Minuten machen kann...“

Steve warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Mir auch“, entgegnete er. „Vor allem eines... und es beinhaltet den Gebrauch unserer Zungen.“

„Ohh, _kinky!_ “ Tony rutschte ungeduldig in seinem Sitz hin und her. „Was ist es? Und bitte, lass kein schmutziges Detail aus!“

Schlagartig wurde Steve wieder ernst.

„Reden, Tony“, sagte er. „Ich meine _Reden_.“

Er wandte sich ab und sah zu der Rüstung am anderen Ende des Raumes hinüber.

„Und zwar müssen wir dringend über deine neue Rüstung reden“, fuhr er fort. „Und darüber, wie sehr dich Iron Man mittlerweile auffrisst. Was du dir selbst für ihn antust... es macht mir Sorgen.“

Tony runzelte die Stirn und erhob sich von seinem Drehstuhl.

„Modell 42 ist eine logische Weiterentwicklung meiner bisherigen Rüstungen“, verteidigte er sich. „Ich sehe das Problem nicht, das du damit hast.“

„Das Problem?“ Steve drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Ich zeige dir, was für ein Problem ich damit habe!“

Er packte Tony unsanft am Unterarm und schob den Ärmel seines Morgenmantels hoch. Mehrere Implantate schimmerten wie kleine, dunkle Knöpfe auf Tonys Arm dicht unter der Haut.

„Die Rüstung wird langsam zu einem Teil von dir, und das macht mir Angst.“

Steves Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich, und sein Blick ruhte auf Tonys Gesicht.

„Der ARC-Reaktor ist eine Sache – du brauchst ihn, um zu überleben. Aber die _ganze_ Rüstung zu einem Teil deines Körpers zu machen... das kann ich nicht gutheißen.“

Tony erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Steve“, erwiderte er. „Ich kann sie kontrollieren.“

„Kannst du das?“ Steve strich sacht mit dem Daumen über eines der Implantate in Tonys Arm und der andere bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Du hast Iron Man direkt an dein zentrales Nervensystem gekoppelt. Wenn dir Gefahr droht, tut die Rüstung automatisch alles, was sie für richtig hält, um dich zu beschützen. Egal, ob andere dabei Schaden nehmen.“

„Oh, _bitte_.“ Tony hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Rüstung würde dir nie etwas antun, dazu wäre sie gar nicht fähig. Dafür steckt viel zu viel von mir in ihr.“

„Ich rede nicht nur von mir“, entgegnete Steve. „Ich rede auch von den anderen Bewohnern dieses Turms. Janet hat sich letztens fast zu Tode erschreckt bei dem Vorfall in der Küche...“

„Ich habe von einer Bar in der Karibik geträumt, woher sollte ich denn _ahnen_ , dass die Rüstung plötzlich mitten in der Nacht unseren Kühlschrank plündern würde, um sich einen Drink zu machen?“

„ _Genau das meine ich!_ “ Steve schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Du hast langsam keine Kontrolle mehr über das, was sie tut, Tony, begreif es doch mal!“

„Und was soll ich tun, deiner Meinung nach? Ich _bin_ nun mal Iron Man, verdammt!“ Tony entzog sich Steves Griff und schlug wütend seine Hand beiseite. „Die Rüstung wird immer ein Teil von mir sein, ob es dir passt oder nicht!“

„Aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß!“, erwiderte Steve nicht minder heftig. „Nicht so, dass du dich völlig von ihr abhängig machst! Dass ich manchmal am Morgen aufwache und du in voller Montur neben mir liegst, weil du einen Alptraum hattest und die Rüstung dachte, sie muss dich beschützen, weil sie Traum nicht von Realität unterscheiden kann!“

Er hielt inne und zwang sich, mehrmals tief durchzuatmen, bevor er mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme weitersprach.

„Bisher musste ich mich nie fragen, wo die Rüstung aufhört und der Mann, den ich liebe, beginnt. Aber langsam erkenne ich keine klare Grenze mehr zwischen beiden und das macht mir Angst, Tony. Große Angst sogar...“  
 

~*~

 

„Kino: check“, sagte Clint und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, wo wir überhaupt noch suchen sollen.“

Er sah zu Thor hinüber, der sich auf den Boden gekniet hatte, um unter einer der Sitzreihen nachzusehen. Das Weinrot der samtbespannten Sitze biss sich mit dem Neongelb seines T-Shirts auf eine Weise, die fast körperlich wehtat, wenn man zu lange hinsah.

„Entweder ist die Bestie eine Meisterin der Tarnung“, meinte der Donnergott, „oder sie weilt schon längst nicht mehr hier.“

„Den Verdacht habe ich auch langsam“, entgegnete Clint leise.

Dann hörte er hinter sich ein Scharren, das ihn instinktiv herumfahren und in der gleichen fließenden Bewegung einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher ziehen und abschießen ließ.

Er verfehlte Janes Gesicht nur um wenige Zentimeter.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ließ Clint seinen Bogen wieder sinken.

„Herrgott noch mal, Jane!“ rief er. „Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so von hinten heranschleichen! Ich hätte dich fast _umgebracht_ , verdammt!“

Sie war nicht weniger schockiert, als er, und erst, nachdem Thor Clint beiseitegeschoben und sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte, entspannte sie sich langsam wieder.

„Beeindruckende Reflexe“, meinte Carol, die neben Jane in den kleinen Kinosaal getreten war. Sie legte kurz eine Hand auf Clints Oberarm, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

„Keine Sorge“, fügte sie dann hinzu. „Ich hätte den Pfeil abgefangen, bevor er sie getroffen hätte. Aber du hast seine Flugbahn ja rechtzeitig korrigiert.“

„Gut zu wissen“, murmelte Clint, der sich nicht sicher war, ob Carol ihn anlog, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, oder ob sie ihm tatsächlich die Wahrheit erzählte.

„Schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von Cap und Stark?“, fragte Carol dann und lehnte sich gegen die Sitzreihe, die ihr am nächsten war.

„Negativ.“ Clint schüttelte den Kopf. „Entweder lassen sie sich Zeit, oder es ist ernster, als wir dachten.“

„Ja, das war auch meine Vermutung.“ Besorgt sah Carol zu Jane und Thor hinüber, die sich leise unterhielten. „Was zur _Hölle_ geht hier bloß vor sich? Es nicht zu wissen macht mich noch wahnsinnig! – Und dann diese Sache mit der Spinne, von der noch immer jede Spur fehlt...!“

Clint hockte sich neben sie. Er vermisste Natasha. Sie hätte in diesem Moment vermutlich auch nicht weitergewusst, aber wenigstens hätte ihre Nähe ihn beruhigt.

„Komm schon, Stark“, sagte er leise. „Du bist doch so ein verfluchtes Genie, also hol uns hier raus...!“  
 

~*~

 

„Du...“

Tony konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte, und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten.

„Mein Gott, _Steve_ “, sagte er schließlich und nahm das Gesicht des anderen in seine Hände. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon viel früher gesagt...!“

„Weil du Iron Man _bist_ “, entgegnete Steve mit leiser Stimme. „Du hast Recht: die Rüstung wird immer ein Teil von dir sein. Und ich respektiere das auch. Deshalb wollte ich dir nicht das Gefühl geben, nur weil ich jetzt dein Boss bin und wir...“ Er räusperte sich kurz und Tony spürte, wie Steves Wangen warm wurden. „... wir miteinander liiert sind, dass ich dir in deine Entscheidungen reinreden oder dir gar vorschreiben will, wie du dein Leben zu leben hast.“

Er senkte kurz den Blick. „Ich wollte dich nicht einengen... und darum habe ich erst zu spät gemerkt, wie sehr dich die neue Rüstung unter Kontrolle hat. Und dass sie dir auf Dauer schaden wird, wenn du so weiter machst. Bitte, Tony...“

Er sah ihn an und Tony versank in dem Blau seiner Augen. „Ich will nur das Beste für dich. Und das ist diese Rüstung nun mal nicht.“

Tony nickte schwach. Wie immer, wenn der andere so mit ihm sprach, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich je an Steve Rogers‘ ehrliche Sorge und die unendliche Liebe gewöhnen würde, die der andere Mann ihm entgegenbrachte. Er würde wohl niemals verstehen, womit er sie verdient hatte.

„Okay“, entgegnete er, als er seine Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hatte. „Ich werde beim nächsten Modell wieder Abstand von den Implantaten nehmen. Die Technologie ist in vierzig Prozent aller Fälle sowieso völlig unzuverlässig.“ Er grinste. „Außerdem sind die Implantate unter der Haut ganz schön unsexy, ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch mit mir-“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Steve küsste ihn plötzlich stürmisch und wow, ja, das war nett, doch, das konnte er ruhig länger machen, entschied Tony, und er vergaß, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Dafür fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, dass er nur seinen Morgenmantel trug – eine Tatsache, die auch Steve in diesem Moment zu bemerken schien.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Steves Lippen, das Tony beängstigend und gleichzeitig wahnsinnig erregend fand, weil ihm für gewöhnlich sehr interessante Minuten folgten.

„Wie lange noch, bis JARVIS den Tower fertig gescannt hat?“, raunte Steve an seinem Ohr und ein wohliger Schauer lief über Tonys Rücken. Mühsam warf er einen Blick über die Schulter hinüber zum Bildschirm.

„Zw-zwölf Minuten“, entgegnete er atemlos, während Steves Lippen seinen Hals hinabwanderten.

„Weißt du“, sagte Steve, und seine Stimme war tief und samtig und _gefährlich_. „Mir fallen eine _Menge_ Dinge ein, die man in zwölf Minuten machen kann...“  
 

~*~

 

Die Lautsprecher im Kinosaal knackten kurz und simultan hoben die Anwesenden ihre Köpfe.

„Check! Check!“, ertönte eine Stimme. „Hey! Könnt ihr mich hören?“

„Stark!“ Clint grinste. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal freuen würde, deine Stimme zu hören! – Warum klingst du so außer Atem?“

„Ich bin gerannt“, erwiderte Tony knapp. Niemand im Raum glaubte ihm. „Tut mir leid, dass wir euch haben warten lassen. JARVIS hat den Tower insgesamt zweimal gescannt, weil das erste Ergebnis, nun ja... nicht das war, was wir erwartet hatten.“

„Warum?“, fragte Luke, der sich mit Hank in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls zu den anderen gesellt hatte. „Wo steckt diese verdammt Spinne denn nun?“

„Das ist der Witz an der Sache“, entgegnete Tony. „Sie ist nicht hier.“

„Was?!“ Hank erhob sich schwungvoll von seinem Sitz. „Das kann nicht sein! Wo sollte sie sonst sein?“

„ _Das_ ist eine Frage, deren Antwort ich auch gerne wüsste“, meinte Tony. „Aber JARVIS war sehr gründlich. Wo auch immer sie ist, sie ist nicht hier. Nicht mehr.“

Er zögerte kurz, bevor er in einem unbeschwerten Tonfall fortfuhr.

„Oh, und Notfallprotokoll 1? Nur eine Notfallübung. Sorry. Hatte vergessen, dass sowas auch hin und wieder mal fällig ist. In ein paar Minuten ist alles wieder beim Alten, also macht euch keine Sorgen.“

Clint starrte fassungslos zu den Lautsprechern hinauf.

„STARK!“, platzte es dann aus ihm heraus. „Du verdammter _Mistkerl_ , ich schwöre, ich bringe dich-!“  
 

~*~

 

Tony schaltete den Ton aus, als Clints Kraftausdrücke nach einer Weile selbst _ihm_ zu farbenfroh wurden.

„Nun ja“, meinte er. „Immerhin redet er noch mit mir. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, nehme ich an...“

Steve legte von hinten die Arme um ihn und küsste seine Schulter. Bis auf sein Unterhemd war er vollkommen nackt und Tony spürte jeden Teil von ihm. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

„Ich werde dich trotzdem nicht vor ihm beschützen, wenn wir nachher wieder nach oben fahren“, sagte Steve. „ _Die_ Suppe kannst du schön allein auslöffeln.“

„Moooment!“, entgegnete Tony. „Und warum hatte ich dann bitte gerade Sex mit dir, wenn nicht, um dich damit zu bestechen und mein Überleben sicherzustellen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil du mich einfach unwiderstehlich findest?“

Tony konnte spüren, wie Steve an seiner Schulter lächelte, und Gott, er _wollte_ ihn in diesem Moment hassen, er wollte es wirklich, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht.

Er würde es nie schaffen.

Stattdessen legte er die Hand an Steves Wange und schob ihn weg.

„Du bist ein grausamer, grausamer Mann, Steve Rogers“, sagte er und griff sich melodramatisch ans Herz, bevor er sich bückte und seinen Morgenmantel vom Boden aufhob, um ihn wieder überzustreifen.

Auch Steve machte sich daran, sich wieder anzuziehen, und zwei Minuten später standen sie erneut gemeinsam vor dem Bildschirm.

„Das mit der Spinne ist ein Problem“, meinte Tony. „Wenn sie es hinaus in die Stadt geschafft hat, werden wir sie nie wiederfinden...“

Steve kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher...“

Er tippte gegen einen der anderen Bildschirme, der den Eingang des Avengers-Towers zeigte.

Die Gitter hatten sich wieder gehoben und sie konnten sehen, wie Janet, Natasha und Bruce, die offenbar schon eine Weile vor dem Turm gewartet hatten, in die Eingangshalle traten. Janet trug unter einem Arm eine große Tupperbox. In ihr befand sich ein dunkles Etwas, das erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten mit der Spinne hatte, die Hank ihnen beschrieben hatte.

„Was zum...?“ Tony runzelte die Stirn.

Sie sahen über die Kameras dabei zu, wie die kleine Gruppe wenige Minuten später die oberste Etage des Towers erreichte, wo bereits der Rest des Teams sie erwartete.

Sie konnten nicht hören, was gesagt wurde, aber Hank sah alles andere als begeistert aus, als er Janet und die Spinne erblickte. Tony schaltete den Ton wieder an.

„... hattest sie die _ganze Zeit über?_ “, tönte Hanks Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Der Wissenschaftler gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. „Und du bist nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, mir Bescheid zu sagen, geschweige denn, mich vorher zu _fragen?!_ “

„Ich _habe_ dich gefragt, Hank Pym!“, erwiderte Janet nicht weniger erbost. „Sogar mehrfach! Ich habe dich gefragt, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich mir deine Spinne für einen Vormittag ausleihe, weil Spider-Man sie bei einem Schulprojekt vorstellen wollte! Und du hast nur genickt und ja gesagt!“

„Du hast sie _Spider-Man_ gegeben?! Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer dieser Bengel in Wirklichkeit ist! Er hätte sonst was mit der Spinne anstellen können!“

„Er ist ein lieber Junge und sehr zuverlässig, und mehr brauche ich über ihn nicht zu wissen!“, entgegnete Janet wütend. „Und wenn du so tief in deine Arbeit versunken bist, dass du nicht mal mehr mitkriegst, was um dich herum passiert oder was jemand zu dir sagt, dann ist das nicht _meine_ Schuld!“

Sie drückte ihm die Tupperbox in die Hand. „Da hast du deine blöde Spinne! Heirate sie doch, wenn du sie so toll findest, du fandest die Tierwelt doch eh schon immer viel interessanter, als die wenigen Menschen, die es über längere Zeit mit dir aushalten, selbst wenn du dich mal wieder wie ein unausstehliches Arschloch verhältst!“

Und damit verließ sie wutentbrannt das Zimmer und ließ einen sprachlosen Hank zurück.

„Wow, das hat gesessen!“, meinte Tony beeindruckt. „Erinnere mich bei Gelegenheit daran, Janet niemals wütend zu machen.“

Steve hob nur vielsagend eine Augenbraue, dann wandte er sich ab.

„Scheint, als wäre die ‚Krise‘ vorüber“, meinte er. „Ich gehe am besten wieder zu den anderen zurück und versuche, die Wogen etwas zu glätten.“

„Tu das.“ Tony nickte ihm zum bevor er sich wieder in seinen Drehstuhl fallen ließ. „Ich muss die Codes der Notfallprotokolle noch umschreiben, das dauert eine Weile. Ich komme dann nach!“

Steve erwiderte das Nicken, dann verließ er den Kellerraum.  
 

~*~

 

Tony wartete, bis Steves Schritte im Gang verhallt waren, dann öffnete er ein Fenster auf dem Bildschirm, das sich zuvor in der Taskleiste verborgen hatte, und starrte lange Zeit auf den Inhalt.

„JARVIS“, sagte er schließlich. „Ton an.“

„Vielen Dank, _Sir_.“ Der KI war deutlich anzuhören, dass ihr Geduldsfaden kurz vor dem Reißen war.

„Was du vorhin sagen wolltest, bevor ich dich auf lautlos gestellt habe...“, meinte Tony.

„In Bezug auf Notfallprotokoll 1, Sir?“

„Ja“, sagte Tony leise. „Was ich zu Steve und den anderen gesagt habe, war reiner Unsinn, darum habe ich dich weggeschaltet. Weil du die Wahrheit kennst und ich nicht wollte, dass Steve sie erfährt.“

„Sie meinen die Tatsache, dass es keinen Standardabwehrreaktionstest gibt.“

„Ja.“

„Und Sie sind der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, Captain Rogers bei einer solch ernsten Angelegenheit die Wahrheit zu verschweigen?“

„Vorerst ja. Zumindest bis ich herausgefunden habe, wer der Mistkerl war, der sich in die Systeme des Towers gehackt und Notfallprotokoll 1 aktiviert hat. _Niemand_ umgeht so einfach meine Firewall! Hier war eindeutig ein Profi am Werk.“

„Soll ich versuchen, den Angreifer zurückzuverfolgen und seinen Standort ausfindig zu machen, Sir?“

Tony stützte müde das Kinn in die Hand. „Er wird seine Spuren verwischt haben, er ist kein Anfänger. – Aber ja, versuche dennoch, sie so weit zurückzuverfolgen, wie du kannst. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück.“

„Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit, Sir.“

„Danke, JARVIS.“

Tony erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und sah sich in dem langen Kellerraum um. Sein Blick blieb an der Rüstung hängen, die an der hinteren Wand in ihrer Vitrine stand. Steve hatte Recht gehabt. In dieser Richtung würde er keinen Erfolg haben, dafür war die Technologie einfach noch nicht ausgereift genug, und die Konsequenzen bei Fehlschlägen zu gravierend.

Er machte sich gedanklich schon mal ein paar Notizen für Verbesserungen beim nächsten Modell, während er das Licht ausschaltete und den Keller verließ.

Etwas sagte ihm, dass er seine nächste Rüstung bald sehr dringend brauchen würde.

**Author's Note:**

> ... keine Sorge, es geht weiter. ;)  
>  Die nächste Geschichte ist noch in Arbeit, aber ich werde den Anfang Ende der Woche hochladen. Denke ich. :)


End file.
